Spoons, Sporks, Forks, and Scissors
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Everyone needs a little education!
1. Spooning

**Spoons, Sporks, Forks, and Scissors**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Summary: Everyone needs a little education!

* * *

 **Spooning (Rated T)**

Natsu was bored. So bored, that he'd made a paperclip necklace, played hacky sack with crumpled up pieces of paper, and had learned how to juggle pens within an hour's time. He was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't annoyed Gray to the point of no return, but since they were in his apartment, the dragon slayer figured that his boyfriend was too 'in the zone' to really care what he did.

Which brought him back to the number one issue at hand: boredom.

There was only so much he could do to amuse himself. And it wasn't like Gray's apartment was full of neat little toys to keep him occupied with. He wondered if the ice mage was as bored as he was right now. There was only one way to find out.

"Aren't you done yet?" Natsu asked, his voice on the verge of an irritating whine.

Gray cringed at the tone. He might as well finish up and keep the dragon slayer entertained. But this damage report from their last mission wasn't going to write itself. However, if he worked any more, Gray might find Natsu in his lap rather than in the chair across from him. Putting down his pen, he turned to face the dragon slayer.

"Done," he stated.

"Yes!" Natsu cried, jumping from his seat.

Crossing his arms, Gray resisted the urge to smile at how excited that had made him. "Did you want to do something?"

The dragon slayer's joy suddenly came to a halt when asked this question. His one and only goal had been to get his boyfriend to stop working on that damn report. He didn't think about what to do afterward.

"Um…"

Gray shook his head. "All that whining and you don't even know what you want to do?"

Natsu started to fidget. He had to think of something fast; otherwise, Gray might go back to working on that report for Master Makarov again. And he just couldn't take the boredom anymore!

"Wanna spoon?" Natsu blurted.

A strange look made its way onto Gray's face. "Spoon?" he echoed.

The dragon slayer nodded vigorously.

"What do I need a spoon for?" the ice mage finally asked, unsure as to why his boyfriend would ask him such a thing out of the blue.

Suddenly, Natsu burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Gray demanded, glaring icily at the dragon slayer.

"You don't know what spooning is?" he chuckled hysterically.

Spooning? He hadn't even heard the damn term until now. What the hell was it? "So what if I don't!"

"Oh, this is too much," Natsu said, his laughter subsiding. Taking Gray's hand, he gradually led him to the bedroom. "I can't wait to show you."

* * *

"I think I like spooning," Gray mumbled into Natsu's neck as he got himself as close to his boyfriend as possible.

"I told you so," the dragon slayer replied with a triumphant smile.

The ice mage never would have thought that spooning was actually a cuddling position. And not being one for cuddling, this was a bit different. It was more like…a kind of hugging, but both people faced the same direction and lay on their sides. It was intimate. He could get used to this.

* * *

 **Next up is Sporking!**


	2. Sporking

**Spoons, Sporks, Forks, and Scissors**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Sporking (Rated M)**

Gray sighed contentedly, comforted in the fact that he could do something as simple as spooning and it made Natsu happy. And it was so easy, too. Not to mention that he was proud to be able to do something _non-sexual_ with the dragon slayer for once.

 _Shit_ , Gray hissed inside his head. Of all the times to get a boner, it had to be now?

Moving slightly so as not to disturb Natsu, the ice mage eased his pelvis—where a prominent erection was already starting to make itself known—away from his lover. If Natsu felt it now, he'd be a goner.

"Gray?" Natsu called out, suspicion lacing his voice.

Too late.

The ice mage cleared his throat. "Yes, Natsu?" he responded a little too quickly.

"Why are you moving away?"

Gray's eyes widened momentarily. natsu hadn't felt it! He was still in the clear! "I'm just a little…hot." _That's the understatement of the year._

"Hot, huh?" replied the dragon slayer, peeking at him over his shoulder. "So it has nothing to do with the little party you have going on down there?"

Busted!

Scrambling away, Gray exclaimed, "I'll have you know, there is nothing _little_ at all going on _down there_!"

Natsu chuckled and sat up on the bed. "I didn't mean it like that. Come back, Gray."

"No," the ice mage replied immediately. "You wanted to spoon and I am in no condition to do anything of the sort."

Sauntering over to the blushing ice mage, Natsu wrapped his arms behind Gray's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. "I don't mind," he whispered in his ear.

"Are you serious?" Gray deadpanned.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. Come on," he said, leading the ice mage back to the bed.

As the dragon slayer lay down, he beckoned for Gray to come up behind him. The ice mage grudgingly settled behind Natsu, but wasn't as close as the dragon slayer wanted him to be.

"Gray, you have to get closer. Like we're spooning, okay?"

"But—"

"Just do it."

Grumbling to himself, the ice mage pushed his body flush up against natsu's and tensed. He could feel his erection pounding, the heat intensifying as he felt himself press even further against the dragon slayer's ass.

Natsu chuckled.

"This isn't funny," Gray snapped quietly.

"I like it, though."

"But this isn't spooning."

"Nope. It's sporking."

"Sporking? How the hell do you come up with these things?"

"That's just it. I don't. And if you shut up, I just might show you what sporking leads to."

Gray didn't have to hear that twice.

* * *

 **Next up is Forking!**


	3. Forking

**Spoons, Sporks, Forks, and Scissors**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

 **Forking (Rated M)**

Gray stifled another groan and went for sighing heavily instead. This whole sporking thing was good and all, but hell! He couldn't take it anymore!

"Natsu, I love you, but I'm at my limit," the ice mage stated hoarsely. At this, Natsu just seemed to rub against him even more, taunting him.

"Then do something about it," the dragon slayer replied seductively.

"Fine."

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom to take a shower."

Natsu stared at him blankly before responding. "Why?"

"You told me to do something about it, so I am," Gray grumbled.

The dragon slayer growled. "Sometimes you can be a real idiot, you know that?"

"Yeah, that's me. The oblivious idiot who knows nothing about simple pleasures," he spat. "You teach me spooning and sporking, but I can't last very long in either of those scenarios. I just want to—"

"—fuck me?"

"Yes! I mean, no! Well, I _do_ , but I know that you don't always want to—"

"No, Gray. You misunderstood me. I want you to fuck me," said Natsu, staring up at his lover with lustful eyes.

"…right now?" Gray responded after a moment's pause.

The dragon slayer nodded eagerly. "And I can teach you something new in the process."

"If this is some other kind of cuddling thing, you can count me out."

"I wanna try forking," stated Natsu.

"Forking?"

"Uh huh."

"And this involves actual sex?"

"Yes."

"Actual _intercourse_ sex?"

"Would you just get back on the damn bed already?" Natsu snapped at him. "And take the rest of your clothes off while you're at it."

Gray didn't move. "Is your being demanding part of this forking thing? Because if it is, I don't like it."

"I'll introduce you to a fork if you don't get your ass over here!"

Since Gray really didn't want to be assaulted by utensils of any kind, he promptly discarded the rest of his clothes and headed for the bed, where Natsu was already nude. Had he learned his stripping habit?

"Now what?"

"Don't sound _too_ enthusiastic, you bastard," Natsu grumbled. "Get up behind me like you would when we're spooning."

"You said this would involve sex."

"It does! Geez, don't you have any patience?"

"I lost it the day I met you." When Gray was met with a heated glare, he changed his tune. "Anyway, shall we continue, Natsu?"

"Just get behind me," Natsu continued as he lay on his side. "And don't worry about prepping me. I…kinda did it myself already today."

"Let me get this straight," Gray started, finally understanding what it was that Natsu was asking him to do. "You want me to fuck you in the position used for spooning?"

"Yes! Now would you shut up and— _ah_!" The dragon slayer cried out when Gray suddenly rammed into him. "That's it! _Uhn_! You got it!"

Gray continued to thrust into him at a merciless pace. "Why didn't— _ah_ —we just do this in— _shit_ —the first place?"

"Cuz I— _oh_ —wanted to work you up first!"

"Well, you succeeded!" Gray grunted.

After a while, all their pent up sexual energy finally burst, leaving them breathless and panting.

"You see?" Natsu began breathlessly. "Now we're back to spooning."

"Yes. It's a never ending cycle."

"You're at the sporking stage already?" the dragon slayer exclaimed. "But we just—"

"I'll have you know that this is all your fault," Gray smirked as he began the next round of the forking stage.

* * *

 **Next up is Scissoring**

 **(which is the Prequel to Spooning)**

 **OTL**


	4. Scissoring

**Spoons, Sporks, Forks, and Scissors**

* * *

Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

Prequel to Spooning (I accidentally posted out of order)

* * *

 **Scissoring (Rated M)**

Natsu panted under Gray's careful ministrations. They hadn't had sex before, but if they continued at this rate, it was _going_ to happen. His boyfriend just had a way of pushing all rational thought from his mind. Not that the dragon slayer minded.

"I want you so badly," the ice mage whispered in his ear. "I want to stick my fingers inside you and fill you up so much that you want even more."

"Yes," Natsu sighed as Gray sucked on his neck. "Stick them in me."

"And then I'll scissor you…over and over again until you're ready for something _much_ bigger," his boyfriend continued.

The dragon slayer's eyes widened as rational thought came back to him as if he were struck by lightning. "Scissor me?"

Gray looked back up at him and smirked. "Scissoring you will be so much fun. I can't wait to see the look on your face when I do it."

At this, the dragon slayer scrambled away from him. "You aren't coming anywhere near me with scissors!" he proclaimed.

"Huh?" responded Gray. "What're you—I wasn't talking about _real_ scissors!"

"Then what did you mean?" Natsu exclaimed, obviously distressed.

"By _scissoring_ , I meant that after I stick my fingers inside of you, I'll spread them apart so that I can stretch you. That's called scissoring," explained Gray.

"Oh," replied Natsu quietly. "So you aren't sticking scissors in me?"

"No. I'm not sticking scissors in you."

"Okay."

An awkward silence passed between them.

"You're such an idiot sometimes," said Gray, staring at him intently.

"But you love me anyway, right?" Natsu was met with silence. "Right?"

"Right. Sorry, I was just thinking."

Another awkward silence passed between them.

"I still can't get over the fact that you actually thought I'd use scissors," stated Gray.

"Will you shut up about it already?" Natsu yelled. Gray would pay for this. He'd teach him a thing or two.

* * *

 **End**


End file.
